Timeline
This is the complete timeline of the 'CODE BREAKER' series. The following timeline uses the Eurasian Empire's calendar of Imperiya Kalendar that is based in the Julian calendar with 1 Imperiya Kalendar is equivalent to 298 BC. The year enclosed in parenthesis or ( ) is the year based on the Colonial Coast's Revolutionary calendar in the Gregorian calendar. Creation of the Eurasian Empire On year 297 BC, Quintus Fabius Maximus Rullianus (Rullus) of the Roman Republic ordered General Septimus Iacobus to observe and travel the plains of the land east of the current standing of the Republic. Rullus was a soldier alongside Iacobus during the Samnite Wars, and Rullus wanted to expand the Republic by sending the best soldiers with Iacobus to the expanse of the northeastern region. Iacobus was about to return back with his men to the Republic when they found the civilization of Stevhren tribe, in which Iacobus agreed and helped them. Once they won the battle, the Stevhren tribe in the island asked him to stay by making him their leader. Though reluctant at first, Iacobus inquired his men who've all agreed to stay with him by saying that none of them were willing to return back to the Roman Republic. Iacobus then founded the Eurasian Empire. 1 Imperiya Kalendar (298 BC) * Septimus Iacobus, hero of the Stevhren of Vasil, founded the Eurasian Empire, and announced himself as Emperor Dzheyms V Stevhren-Vasilyevich. The first territory of the Empire had been the present-day Netherlands, Germany, Denmark, Czech Republic, Austria, Hungary and Slovakia; who've been the wide-spread civilization of the Stevhren tribe that had been terrorized by other smaller scavengers. * Emperor Dzheyms V married Princess Regrida of Stevhren. * The conquest toward the East started. 415 Imperiya Kalendar (117 AD) * The Eurasian Empire formulated the Declaration of Eurasian Supremacy with Britannia, Gallia, Hispania, Armenia, Judea, Macedonia, Galatia, Mesopotamia, Babylonia, and Assyria. 468 Imperiya Kalendar (161 AD) * The Eurasian Empire defeated the Ancient Roman Empire. The signatory of the Declaration of Eurasian Supremacy surrendered to the Eurasian Empire. Rise of the House of Ethryne On 1313 Imperiya Kalendar, during the wedding banquet for the eldest son of Empress Elizabet and Imperial Prince Consort Cohen, Seventh Prince Lawrence, the youngest son and child of the couple, was left as the only survivor when the rest of the Imperial Family had died due to wine poisoning. After the incident, he was instantly announced to the world and to the whole of the Eurasian Empire that the reason he was left alive was that he was the very one who put the poison on the wine that was served around during the wedding. At the age of twenty-one, Lawrence was crowned as the Emperor of the Eurasian Empire and founded the House of Ethryne, at the same time that he earned the title as "Lawrence the Terror", because of his iron fist reign. 1313 Imperiya Kalendar * Seventh Prince Lawrence announced himself as Lawrence Stevhren-Vasilyevich of the House of Ethryne, 44th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire. He founded the House of Ethryne at the same time, and announced to the world that he was the one who've put poison on the wine that was served around the wedding of his brother. * Emperor Lawrence Ethryne's first ordeal was to start the campaign to the extent of the northeast. During his reign, the Eurasian Empire successfully conquered the northern side of the world. * The rest of the nations in Asia, along with the Gregorian Empire, founded the Oval Council, and declared war against the Eurasian Empire. This will result to the nine hundred years war called to be the "War of Supremacy". War of Supremacy (1313 - 2233) On 1313 A.E.U., during the wedding banquet for the eldest son of Empress Elizabeth Feller I and Emperor Consort Cohen Ethryne, Lawrence Ethryne, the youngest son and child of the couple, was left as the only survivor. After the incident, he instantly announced to the world and to the whole of the European Union Empire that the reason he was left alive is that he was the very one who put on poison with the wine that was served around during the wedding. At the age of twenty-one, Lawrence was crowned as the Emperor of the European Union Empire and founded the House of Ethryne, at the same time that he earned the title as Lawrence the Terror, because of his iron fist reign. 2299 Imperiya Kalendar (289 R) * 25 September (8 October): Akito Ryu was born to Kenneth Ryu and his wife Marissa Arbis at Cebu, Philippines. His twin younger sister, Akira Ryu, was born nine minutes after. * 22 November (5 December): Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne, fourth prince and eleventh in line to the European Union Empire throne, was born to 76th Emperor Nicholas Ethryne III and his fifth Imperial Consort Josephine Carter at Winter Villa Saint Petersburg, Russia. 2300 Imperiya Kalendar (290 R) * 27 January: Julius Miguel Malcal was born to a European nobleman and a Filipina teacher at Zamboanga, Philippines. * 12 February: Leila Kingsley was born to a European businessman and a Filipina maid at Manila, Philippines. * 30 November: Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson, Lady of the House of the English York, was born to Duke Jasper Wilson and his wife Theresa Mortmain at Cambridge, England. 2309 A.E.U. (299 R) * 11 May: Josephine Carter died of multiple shots by a terrorist attack at Winter Villa Saint Petersburg, Russia. * 13 May: Jonathan Ethryne seek audience with Emperor Nicholas Ethryne III about his mother's death and his younger sister's condition. * 15 May: Jonathan and Marianne Ethryne met with Akito Ryu at the Ryu household in Tagaytay, Philippines 2310 A.E.U. (230 R) * 15 April: The Philippines was invaded by the European Union Empire. Rise of the Rebellion The following era involves the start of the Blood Rebellion, the appearance of X Code, the formation of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S., until the failure of the First Assault of the Manila Settlement. 2317 Imperiya Kalendar (307 R) * 1 February '''(14 February) ** * '''15 February ** Leila Izlar and Than stole a poison gas from the European Union Empire. Jonathan Carter got involved in the incident. ** Galahad Ethryne ordered the destruction of the Ayala Ghetto. ** Jonathan was reunited with Akito Ryu and learned about his Kaio power through the help of Vivienne Wilson. ** The Blood Rebellion started. ** Jonathan helped the small resistance group where Leila is a member of to win victory against the European military. ** Akito was given the chance to pilot the prototype Chevalier Prime where the resistance group under Jonathan's orders was defeated by him. ** Galahad died of gunshot at the head by Jonathan Carter in the G1 transport parked in Ayala Ghetto, Philippines. * 16 February: Leila Kingsley overheard Jonathan Carter and Vivienne Wilson's conversation about the incident at Ayala Ghetto. * 17 February ** Leila Kingsley clarified her doubts about Jonathan Carter's involvement in the Skirmish at the Ayala Ghetto. ** Galahad Ethryne's death was announced by Stephan Gotwald and other Peninsulares. Akito Ryu was accused of the murder. * 1'9 February' ** Jonathan Carter created the identity of X Code. ** X Code made his first appearance and saved Akito Ryu. ** Jonathan arrived home to find out Vivienne Wilson's decision of settling with him. * 20 February ** Akito Ryu was released due to lack of evidence and met with Ai. ** Jonathan Carter insisted Vivienne Wilson to return to her dorm but didn't follow and remains in Jonathan's room. ** Ai insisted Akito to go with her in Ayala Ghetto. ** Stephan Gotwald was tricked by other Peninsulares that X Code had appeared in the Ayala Ghetto. Akito saved him from the bias skirmish. ** Ai introduced herself as Aelin Ethryne, third princess of the European Union Empire. ** Aelin welcomed her older sister, Elaine Ethryne, to the Philippines. * 17 April: Jonathan Carter assumed the identity of Leo Arcilla, European Union Empire's military advisor. Blank Year The following era involves the happenings between the time skip that happened between the first and second book of the series, nicknamed as the Blank Year. World Dominance The following era involves the Second Blood Rebellion after Jonathan Carter's memories were returned, the Second Assault of Manila Settlement, the death of Nicholas Ethryne III, the ascension of Jonathan, until the final showdown between Jonathan and Lancelot Ethryne for world dominance. 2318 A.E.U. (308 R) * 17 March: '''Nicholas Ethryne III died of unknown reasons by Jonathan Ethryne in the Other World. * '''17 April: Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne announced himself as the 77th Emperor of the European Union Empire with Lord Akito Ryu as his Knight of Zero. * 18 April: Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne was crowned as 77th Emperor of the European Union Empire by the Pope. * 24 April ** Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne signed letter patents that allows his children, half-siblings and their descendants to use the title of 'Imperial Highness', later 'Royal Highness'. ** Duchess Vivienne Wilson was engaged to Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne. * 26 April ** 76th Emperor Nicholas Ethryne's Knight of the Rounds started an uprising against 77th Emperor Jonathan Ethryne. Lord Lloyd Wisrael (Knight of One), Lady Audrey Larilla (Knight of Twelve) and Knight of Nine were killed in action, and Lord Raphael Arrhenius (Knight of Three) was spared by Lord Akito Ryu (Knight of Zero). ** Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne announced the European Union Empire's wishes to join the United Order of Nations. * 27 April: '''Duchess Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson of the English York was married to 77th Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne in a secret marriage at Saint Peter's Basilica in Rome, Vatican City. * '''09 May: Jules Malcal died of severe wounds and burns aboard Midas during the Battle at Taal Batangas, Philipp. Dark Age The following era involves Jonathan Ethryne's reign of terror over the whole world after the Battle at Taal. The era was the shortest among the others, spanning for only two months. The Dark Age ended at the day of X Code's surrender. Golden Age * 2319 A.E.U. (309 R) * 19 April: Alden Miguel Ethryne, crown prince and first in line to the European Union Empire throne, was born to 77th Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne and his wife Empress Consort Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson at Velar Palace Moskovsky, Russia. 2321 A.E.U. (311 R) * 20 October: Eriena Marguerite Ethryne, first princess and second in line to the European Union Empire throne, was born to 77th Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne and his wife Empress Consort Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson at Velar Palace Moskovsky, Russia. 2324 A.E.U. (314 R) * 14 November: Leander Marcus Ethryne, second prince and third in line to the European Union Empire throne, was born to 77th Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne and his wife Empress Consort Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson at Axial Palace Lutetia, France. His twin younger sister, Luciana Marie Ethryne, second princess and fourth in line to the European Union Empire throne, was born eleven minutes after. 2326 A.E.U. (316 R) * 29 June: Vincent Michael Ethryne, third prince and fifth in line to the European Union Empire throne, was born to 77th Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne and his wife Empress Consort Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson at Axial Palace Lutetia, France. 2335 A.E.U. (325 R) * 09 July: The European Union Empire was reestablished as the New Europe, resulting for the Imperial Family to gain the title of Royal Family, but retained the usage of 'Imperial' simultaneously along with the usage of 'Royal' until the end of 77th Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne's reign. The Great Shift 2338 A.E.U. (328 R) * 14 July: The United Order of Nations hosted the 19th Annual World Peace Conference. ** 77th Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne was shot brutally by King Arnelson de Anturgnia. ** King Arnelson de Anturgnia announced the Colonial Coast's interest to wage war against the European Union Empire. * 17 July ** The European Union Empire announced that 77th Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne was in a critical situation. ** Stephan Gotwald hypothesized that if Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne's condition continues to worsen on the following days or weeks, it could be possible that the Code Bearer be broken by such disease; and the only possible way to save him was to create a counter-reaction from individuals with strong anti-bodies and Kaio-living agents, or plan an ambush against the Colonial Coast to steal the virus and antidote (if ever they have). * 27 July: European Union Empire Empress Consort Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson, United Order of Nations Supreme Chairwoman Ayame Dy and Leila Fenette met up with Queen Maergyn de Anturgnia in Tokyo, creating the so-called Treaty of Tokyo. 2365 A.E.U. (355 R) * 13 November: Leila Fenette died of unknown reasons at Saint Petersburg, Russia.